Undoing What Was Done
by Aislinn Rose
Summary: What happens when a group of determined women get together and decide to save the one man they agree the world needs? This is a Brigade fic. Read inside for more information.
1. Chapter 1

I had made mentioned of a story I had written for a group that I joined after season 3 and someone had asked about it. I know I should be working on What's Done is Done, but I wanted to start posting this story here. (Sorry for the wait on What's Done is Done). Anyway, we called, and still do call, ourselves The Bust Dean Outta Hell Brigade; and now that he's out we're dedicated to keeping him out. Some of us decided to write a rescue fic that also contained a little background info on how our character met the boys. Well here is mine. I hope you enjoy it. The boys are in it of course as well as original characters based on me and the rest of the Brigade.

* * *

><p>His image lingered before her, his brilliant green eyes no longer shinning with the life they once held. His usual smirk having been replaced by a sad smile meant to convey that he knew his time was up and that he had, however begrudgingly, accepted his fate and was now resigned to its final conclusion. That same smile said I'm sorry, I did this, I am the cause of the pain you are now feeling and I am so sorry.<p>

She reached her hand out to touch that face she had become so familiar with; to brush her fingers over the cheeks that she would never get to kiss again. Her hand passed through him as if he were no more than smoke. His image flickered and she heard his voice for the last time say, "I love you," and then he faded completely away. Her grief crashed over her in a wave so powerful that she fell to her knees. She had to place both her hands on the floor in front of her to keep from falling flat. Her head bowed until her chin rested on her chest and only then did she allow the tears to fall. It didn't take long for her grief to turn to anger.

She began to curse him for what he had done. For allowing himself that moment of weakness; that small lapse in judgment; no matter how justifiable the reason. She understood the reason, hell, she even accepted it and knew without doubt had it been her decision to make she would have done the same, but that didn't keep her from getting angry. He never believed just how much the world needed him. He always believed that others were more important than he. Stupid, stubborn son of a bitch, he refused to see the truth; he was needed, he was loved and he would be sorely missed.

She wasn't going to accept this. She wasn't going to allow him to suffer through a fate that wasn't his, even if he had set it up. No, there had to be something she could do. She would do anything. Even go into Hell itself to bring him back. Wait a minute that was the answer. She had heard of a group that was banding together to do just that. She pushed herself up off the floor. She grabbed her cell off the coffee table and dialed the number that she had been given if this time had come to pass.

She willed back the tears that threatened to fall once again. She had lost her best friend. He had never been anything more than that. He was like a brother to her. She had never wanted or needed more from him. The bond they had was special. Their friendship to precious to risk losing by trying to be more. She had his love, as a friend, that was enough. He had proven time and time again that he had her back. He had gotten her out of more situations than she cared to remember, not all of them of the supernatural kind. Now, he needed her. Now it was his butt on the hot seat, literally. Now, it was time for her step up and have his back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her call was answered. Fear gripped her insides as she came to a full realization of what she was about to do. She was about to commit herself to a mission that held the highest level of danger possible. She was about to agree to join a group that was hell bent on marching into Hell itself and facing the legions of that most horrid place in order to save the soul of the one man that they refused to let go. He had been there for each of them in one way or another. He had earned their admiration and respect.

She hung up her phone and prayed a silent prayer. She asked for guidance and protection. She knew that now there was no turning back. She could leave the Brigade anytime she wanted, they wouldn't stop her; however, she would lose all respect for herself. No, she was in this until the end. No matter the outcome she had to try. She just hoped that he would be able to forgive her. She knew that this would not have been what he would want. She knew that he wouldn't want them to put themselves in harms way to save him. She also knew that had he been here he would have known better then to try to stop them. She knew that if the roles were reversed he would do the same for anyone of them. She had to smile they were surely a dysfunctional bunch that functioned well under the circumstances.

"Hang on Dean, we're coming for you," she whispered, "I promise you that I will do whatever I need to get you out or die trying." She turned and switched the light off and headed to her bedroom. "Better try and get some sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow, need to get started on that research, don't want to be too tired."

Try as she might sleep did not come easy. She found herself plagued by nightmares of what he must be going through. She tried for hours without success, and then from just in the back of her mind she heard these words, "Welcome to the Brigade soldier. Have no fear we will save Dean," her restlessness settled and she was finally able to sleep as the hope began to build that maybe just maybe they would be able to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well since some have read and some are interested in seeing what happens I will continue on. I appreciate the comments that were left; they are like little hugs to the soul. Thank you.

* * *

><p>The sun's warm ray's filtered through the slight opening in her bedroom windows curtains. From just below her window sill a bird was chirping its early morning greeting. She rolled over and threw her pillow over her head trying to block out the sun and the birds happy song. How could the world be going on and how could it be so happy. Sobs once again overtook her and she felt so lost and alone. She felt an arm cross over her from behind and pull her tight into the body that had been lying next to her.<p>

The pillow was lifted off of her head and she felt strong yet comforting fingers wind through her hair. She felt soft loving lips find their way onto her hers and she opened her eyes. She looked straight into the eyes of the man she had come to love more than any other, her husband. His hazel eyes searched hers and found the grief that she had been carrying since the night before burning deep within her. His eyes softened and he pulled her even closer to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I know how much he meant to you. Have you heard anything about Sam? He must be taking this pretty hard."

She just shook her head and let the tears fall freely, allowing herself to let it out. She laid there and cried for what seemed like hours. Finally she was able to get a handle on herself and she wiped the tears from her face. She looked at her husband and a small smile crossed over sorrowed face. Her eyes glinted and a chuckle escaped threw the sniffles and sobs. She remembered the first time she had met Dean.

It had been about 2 years ago. He and his brother had come to town to check out a small haunting going on in a local factory. She was working as the receptionist at said factory and she remembered how her heart had fluttered when she first looked into his soulful green eyes. She could tell right away that there was more to him then he cared to show and that he held a heavy burden that he would never share. Later that night she had gone to the local bar to drown her own sorrows and it was there that she met him for the second time.

She had been fighting with her husband; he had decided that working on his Monte Carlo took precedence over spending any amount of quality time together. Tired of being left home alone, yet again, she had headed to the bar. Having already been put into a foul mood it didn't take much for her to snap when a certain Megan Riley started pushing her buttons. Before she could fully grasp what was happening she had pulled her arm back and landed a good solid punch right on Miss Riley's overly painted mouth. She had jumped from her bar stool and having grabbed a handful Megan's hair pulled the stunned woman from the floor.

A small circle had formed around them and soon someone was heard yelling, "cat fight, cat fight." The two women were evenly matched, both of them holding their own. The fight had lasted a good five minutes before the handsome stranger she had met earlier that day had stepped in between the two of them. "Hold on tiger," he said to her as he pulled her back towards the exit, "Time to cool down before someone really gets hurt." He pushed her out the door and into the cool night air. He stepped in front of the door when he noticed that she was going to try and go back inside.

"Get out of my way if you know what's good for you," she growled, "That bitch has been asking for this for a long time," she stumbled forward and he caught her. "Get off me. I didn't ask for, nor do I need your help. Just who the hell are you," she asked her hands on her hips.

He smiled at her. She sure had a lot of spunk. "No one, since you quite clearly don't need my help. I'll just get out of your way. Here I'll even open the door for you," he pulled the door open and stood to the side so she could go back in. She took a couple of steps forward before she tripped and found herself laying flat on her stomach.

He laughed at her, couldn't help it. She looked up at him shooting him a look that clearly said "If looks could kill. You'd be dead". He just shook his head and held his hand out to her, "Here let me help you up."

She just shook her head and tried to push herself up. After a few failed attempts she again looked at him and decided that accepting his help would be better then lying in the gutter. Reluctantly she held her hand out to him, "Ok you win. What," she asked as she saw the smile that had grown on his face, "Just what's so funny."

" You," he answered taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, "Name's Dean by the way."

"Becca," she answered as she wiped her hands on the front of her jeans.

"Well, Becca, would you like a ride home or do you think you can manage that on your own?"

She glared at him, the teasing tone his voice held not having been missed. But she had to admit she was in no shape to get herself home. Once again she found herself reluctantly accepting his assistance, "Thank you , a ride would be nice." She followed him to his car letting out a soft whistle, "Wow she's really pretty. How long have you had her?"

"Since I was sixteen," he replied opening the passenger door so she could climb in.

Becca found herself torn from her reminiscing when her husband queried, "You're going aren't you? I saw that you called them last night."

She nodded, "You understand don't you? You know how much this means to me. Please tell me you're not angry."

"I'm not. I'm just worried. Do you all know what you're getting yourselves into? Do you understand the danger," he saw her nod that yes she did understand, "Fine. I won't stand in your way. Just make me a promise that you will come back to me alive and whole."

"I can't promise that, all I can promise is that I will try."


	3. Chapter 3

Becca hated goodbyes. She had put off leaving for as long as she could. She looked up things on the internet, looked through her small collection of books; she did anything she could think of to keep from having to say goodbye. By mid-afternoon it had finally sunk in that she needed to head out or she would have to drive through the night to make any decent progress. Her plan was to go to Bobby's; try to see what she could dig up by going through his library.

Her husband had loaded most of her things into their truck by the time she had finally made her way outside. She noticed an extra bag sitting on the ground and looked quizzically at her husband. He shrugged and gave her a sheepish grin, "Thought I would tag along. You know keep you safe."

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes. She would love nothing more than to have him riding beside her, keeping her company. She knew, however, that it was not a real possibility. He needed to stay behind and take care of their families. They were the ones to turn to when help was needed. It just wasn't feasible for both of them to be out of reach. Besides, their cat and dog deserved to have one parent around. No, he was needed at home, as much as it hurt, he needed to stay.

Shaking her head she reached out and took his hand in hers, "Thanks for the gesture, but you know you're needed here. Besides, I can't concentrate if I'm worried about you. Steven is going with me. I know he's only ten, but, so was Dean at one time. Steven's ready. We'll be fine. Take care of our babies for me. I love you."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He loved her more than anything and to let her go was killing him. He understood that she needed to go and he refused to stand in her way. He knew she was right about his not going, but that knowledge didn't ease the pain. He nodded, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Promise me you will call me everyday. Keep me updated." Becca nodded and he continued, "I made sure that your gun was cleaned and loaded while you were on the computer. I charged your cell and placed the car charger in the console between the seats. There's a map attached to your visor. Let me see, oh yeah, I loaded the portable DVD and Steven's favorite movies to help keep him occupied. Is there anything else? I swear I'm forgetting something."

Becca laughed, he made it so easy, "Relax, it sounds like you did good. What would I do without you," she turned when she heard a car pull into the drive, "Well, Steven's here. I guess we better toss his things in the back so we can get going. Stop worrying, I'll be careful."

After rescuing Steven from his mothers sudden fit of kisses and giving her husband one last kiss; Becca hopped into her truck and turned the engine over. She put the truck in reverse and backed out of her drive. After she had straightened the truck out she looked in the rearview mirror and watched as her husband slowly grew smaller until he was no longer visible. Turning to Steven she smiled, "Ok what will it be? Do you want to watch American Pie: Beta House? Or…Cat's and Dog's?"

Steven scrunched up his nose, "Get real Auntie, Beta House! Really, Cat's and Dog's, what do you think I'm two?" He replied a glint in his eye.

Boy did she ever regret letting him watch Beta House now. It had happen one weekend when Dean and Sam were passing through the area and had stopped by. Steven was over and they had planned to have a quiet night watching movies. Dean saw that they had Beta House and began to emphatically demand that would be the movie they watched. At first she had tried to tell him no, but Dean didn't play fair. He took Steven aside and got him to turn on his best begging face and between the two of them she lost.

The smile she had of the memory faded as her heart began to ache. She had been so angry at them that night, but right now she would give anything to be caught between the two of them again. It was four hours to her nephew Xavior's in Dubuque, Iowa. She and Steven had left around four that afternoon, if all went well she should arrive at Xavior's about eight. They would stay there for the night and head out to Bobby's the next day.

"This movie cracks me up," Steven's laughter broke her thoughts, "Not to mention all the hot chicks." A smile crossed her face again and she said a silent prayer for the man, whose butt she was so going to kick, once he was rescued from his current situation, "Beta House my fanny. Why did I give in?"

"Aunt Becky," Steven started after Beta House had finished, "How much longer? I was hoping to get a little target practice in before you made me turn in. I wanted to show Xavior just how good I really am. Besides you promised me that I could try out your new bow."

"Well, its six now, so I'd say about a couple more hours. We should be there about eight. I was thinking that you'd want to show off. I called ahead and asked Stacy if she'd meet us at the range with Xavior. I figured we could get in a couple hours before heading back to the house to get some sleep. As for the bow," Becca smiled, "you can try it out but not the new arrows. I have a limited supply and they are not easy to make. Besides the carbon disulfide is toxic and causes damage to the nervous system. You are not to touch them. I mean it Steven; you won't sit for a week if I catch you handling them." She giggled when she noticed the "yea whatever look" he sent her way. He was only ten and already up to her shoulders in height. What could she say, it wasn't her fault she was only five foot even.

She glanced at the boy sitting beside her and her heart filled with pride. He wasn't hers but he might as well have been. They were so much alike and so close that people mistook him for hers even when his mother was around. The night that Steven was inducted into the world of the Supernatural was one she wouldn't ever forget.

They had been coming home from a night out. Steven had wanted to spend the weekend with his Aunt and Uncle and she could never say no to him. It was a few weeks after she had met the Winchesters for the first time. She had spent some long nights talking to them about what was really out there. She had always known but had refused to fully believe. But now her eyes were wide open. Anyways, they had just pulled into the drive when a loud howl filled the night air. Before they knew what was happening the driver's side door had been pulled from its hinges and her husband was pulled out from behind the steering wheel.

Becca froze for just a moment; Steven's frightened screams from the back seat spurring her into action. Without thinking she jumped out of the car, ran around the front and skidded to a halt. She pulled out the silver knife she had been carrying with her and blindly began driving it into the creature that had her husband pinned to the ground beneath its massive frame. The creature let out pain filled screams and lost all interest in her husband as it turned it's focus onto her. All ability to move or even think left her as she stared her worse nightmare head on. Frozen in panic she didn't flinch when the shot rang out and the creature let out one last pain filled scream.

She felt his hand on her arm long before she noticed him standing beside her. She turned and once again found herself looking into those brilliant green eyes of his. "You alright," he asked concern lacing his words. She could only nod yes. She began to shake and felt herself falling as the adrenaline left her system. He caught her, like she knew he always would. "Mike. Oh Dean, Mike," she said her voice shaking from the fear that still had its grip on her.

"He's fine. Sam's got him. He's pretty scratched up but he wasn't bitten. We'll get him inside take care of…." Dean stopped in mid-sentence. He noticed that Becca had stopped listening to him and he turned to see what was holding her attention. "Dam," he found himself looking into the eyes of one very terrified eight year old. He walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, "Hey kiddo, it's alright, that thing isn't going to hurt anyone ever again," he stood up and placing his hands on the child's shoulders he headed towards the house, "why don't we get you and your aunt inside. Sam and I will take care of this then we'll be back to check on you. Does that sound like a plan?"

Steven nodded and allowed himself to be lead inside. Once inside Becca tended to her husband while Sam and Dean took the werewolf's body and properly disposed of it. By the time they had made it back to the house Mike had been patched up and was resting on the couch. Becca had made the boys a fresh pot coffee and had gotten herself a little something stronger to drink. Steven sat on the couch by his uncle, his fear seemed to have been replaced by an excited curiosity,"They really hunt those things? That's their job? Cool," Stevens excited voice reached Dean's ears.

"I wouldn't call it cool. Its hard work and we don't get paid. I hunt because I'm good at it. I was raised to be a hunter. It's all I know. I really think that this is what I was meant to do. It's not the kind of job for just anyone. Sometimes I feel like quitting," Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "Uh, I don't know. I guess I just like doing it. But it is far from being cool."

"Hey, Earth to Aunt Becky. You want to watch the road," Steven's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. Look, there's the exit for Dubuque. We should be at the range in just a few minutes. I packed your silver handled .45 and your silver bullets. I figured that you would want to use those when we got to the range." Steven looked at his aunt understanding why she chose those items. Ever since that night his favorite thing was silver. His excitement grew as the range came into sight.

As they pulled up closer his excitement changed to panic. A steady black thread of smoke was rising from the outbuilding and people were scattered all over locked in some sort of battle. This can't be good, he thought to himself. He was startled when his aunt gave vocalization to his thought, "This can't be good. Steven slip into the back and grab our weapon bag. It should be on top. Grab me my bow and a few of those new arrows. I know what I said about touching them," she said as he opened his mouth to protest her request, "Get the tape Sam made you so you could practice exorcisms. You're going to need your iron rounds, not the silver. Get some holy water and stay close to me." She pulled the truck into the center of the range, jammed the cassette into the trucks player, cranked up the volume and let Sam's voice perform the exorcism over the truck's speakers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sulfur is soluble in Carbon Disulfide; demons are made of sulfur, so Becca came to the conclusion that carbon disulfide was bad, very bad, for demons. She had developed an arrow that had a lightweight lead (also bad for demons) tip and a hollow shaft that could be filled with Carbon Disulfide. The idea was to have the tip break off when it entered the possessed person's body and release the liquid into the system thus gaining access to the demon inside. Since the arrows shaft couldn't hold much of the solution the chances of completely dissolving a demon was non-existent but it would sure cause it some discomfort, much like holy water. The idea was to force the demon out and to spray it with more of the carbon disulfide upon its exit. In theory it sounded good, but that was all it was a theory. She hadn't tested it yet. No time like the present, she thought.

Steven jumped from the truck his gun loaded and ready. He had a few surprises of his own. He jumped into the bed of the truck and pulled some plywood squares from its floor. He began tossing them out around the truck, jumping down just in time to shot an advancing demon with one of his iron bullets. The possessed person stumbled sideways and found himself trapped on one of the plywood boards. Looking down a scowl crossed over his face, "Nice trick," he said just before his body began to shake as the exorcism began forcing the demon from it.

"I know," Steven smirked then added, "This one's better." He reached around and pulled a water cannon from its holster.

The possessed man taunted Steven, "A water pistol? A WATER PISTOL," he laughed, "Just what do you plan on doing with that?"

"Go ahead and laugh it up. I promise you won't be laughing for long," Just then the possessed man let out a scream as the demon flowed from his mouth. Steven just glared at the black smoke then let loose with the water cannon. He watched in amazement as the smoke disappeared where the carbon disulfide hit it. Its working he thought. The sulfur is being dissolved. What was left of the smoke swirled skyward then disappeared. "One down, oh so many left to go." He looked at the dead body of the man who had once been possessed, prayed for the mans soul then he turned his attention back to the fray.

Becca had jumped into the back of her truck and was shooting demons with her arrows as fast as she could. She had noticed Steven had laid out the plywood squares with the pre-drawn Devils Traps on them and was pleased to see that they were effective in trapping some of the demons. She scanned the area and caught a glimpse of Xavior and Stacy as they fought their way through the conflict trying to reach her and Steven. She grabbed another water cannon and began to spray down the demons as they were being expelled from their unfortunate host's bodies.

This went on for a while before the small group of humans had managed to exorcise the small demon force and send them packing back to from whence they came. Exhaustion took over and Becca let herself slide down onto the floor of the truck's bed. She looked at the carnage that lay all around and her anger began to grow. Slamming her fist onto the trucks bed she let her tears flow freely, "Dam it. How did this happen? Why did they choose to attack here? Not many hunters come through here. What were they after?"

Stacy sat down beside Becca, "I'm not sure. But, if it would help we managed to trap one inside the meeting hall. Maybe you can get something out of it."

Becca nodded, "Take me to it. Steven, I need for you to pick up the boards and put them back where they belong. I'll send someone to move the bodies." She stood up, climbed out of the truck's bed and began to follow Stacy to the meeting hall. "Don't think that I won't be talking to you about using the water cannon. I thought I made myself clear that you were not to touch anything containing carbon disulfide," Becca shot over her shoulder, "When you're done here come to the meeting hall. Be prepared, you'll have an exorcism to perform."

The demon was pacing around the confines of the trap that it found itself stuck in. This was not how the attack was supposed to play out. These humans weren't supposed to be prepared. He was told that this group had no knowledge of the supernatural. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. This group was well equipped with all the basics, iron, salt (rock salt to be exact), exorcisms, holy water; you name it they had it. Just how did they know? Something was amiss and he was dam sure going to find out just exactly what it was. He stopped his pacing when he heard the door to the hall open and then slam shut. He turned to look at who entered his arms casually crossed over his chest.

Becca walked right up to the very outer-edge of the trap. Placing both her hands on her hips she curiously studied the demon trapped within. The possessed couldn't have been older than twenty-five. He had dark black hair and crystal blue eyes. From somewhere deep within she saw a flicker of fear and knew that the man was awake and aware of what was going on. She wished there was a way to save him, but was certain that the demon would make this man his last victim. I'm so sorry, she thought. It makes me sick to think of what I must do. What I am about to do, I do it not only for Dean but for all of us. With this final thought she squared her shoulders and began her interrogation.

The demon's screams of pain as the holy water hit its body; coupled with its maniacal laughs and taunting were taking its toll on all those around. After a half hour of getting no where Becca wiped the sweat from her brow. She called for Steven. She needed him. The boy was only ten but he could perform an exorcism as well as Sam.

"Oh, now you really have me shaking," the demon laughed out, "What? You can't seriously expect me to be afraid of a boy when a grown woman couldn't break me." His countenance quickly changed when Steven began to recite the exorcism. His eyes grew wide and he desperately fought against the pull of the exorcisms power. "Wait," he called out, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Too late," Becca replied, "You had your chance. Steven, continue."

"Okey-dokey," he answered and again began the exorcism. He was in his element. He fancied himself to be more like Dean. In fact he did everything he could just to be like him. But there was no denying that he had a knack for learning and memorizing the rites and rituals involved in exorcisms.

Once again the demon yelled out, "Please, I'll tell you what you want to know. Have mercy please. If not for me then for the man I possess," the demon smiled sickly knowing that this ploy would cut into Becca's soul.

"Steven, stop. Let's hear him out," she said. Walking back up to the traps outer-edge she looked the demon dead in its eyes, "You better not be yanking my chain. And, understand that this is in no way a guarantee that you wont be sent packing. In fact it is certain that you will. The only thing is you will get to go whole, instead of partially dissolved. Now spill."

The demons eyes went black and its lips curled into a snarl, "Ever heard of Stull, Kansas?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your review's Kissaczador. My nephew and I are really that close. I got him into the show and when he heard about the Brigade he wanted to join up. We let him in and he became a junior member.

I wrote this in May of 2009. Little did I know then that what happened to Bobby's place would actually happen. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ever heard of Stull, Kansas," the demon asked Becca.<p>

"Can't say that I have. Why," Becca shot back, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I don't know," the demon sing-songed, "Just only everything or maybe nothing. Think what is it you most desire? What is that you are so willing to risk your life and the life of your nephew for? What is you're fighting for?" His sneer turned into a full blown smile when Becca's eyes lit up with realization. "That's right sweetheart your precious Dean. You want to save him you need to start there, or maybe I should say end there."

"What do you mean start or end there? What the blazes are you going on about? And, just what does this have to do with Dean," she snapped frustration beginning to build deep within.

"As I said everything or maybe nothing. What," he asked a rather amused look crossing his face. He stretched his arms out to his side then shrugged his shoulders, "Do I have to spell everything out for you," the demon rolled his eyes, "Kansas, ring any bells? Something about Dean's past maybe? Oh, c'mon. Are you really that thick or do you just not know?"

"Know what? Kansas and Dean? Wait," Becca turned to Steven, "Go get me the laptop. I remember Dean mentioned something about spending his first four years of his life in Kansas." Becca started pacing. The demon watched her clearly amused by the dialogue that she was having with herself. "He was born in Lawrence; I think. But what would that have to do with Stull? Thank-you," she said when Steven handed her the laptop. She sat herself down on the floor. She placed her back against the nearest wall and pulled her knees up just enough so she could place the laptop on them. She flicked it open, pulled up the internet and searched Stull, Kansas. Her eyes grew wide.

"That's right pumpkin. One of the reputed seven gates of Hell is located just ten miles west of your Dean's birthplace. Funny and kind of ironic…no. NO," the demon asked shrugging his shoulders, "Well I thought it was."

"Shut up. Are you telling me that is where in The Hell he is? Do you really expect me to believe you? We are all aware that demons lie."

"That my dear is true. But, we are known to speak the truth on occasion. What you want to believe is up to you. But, don't make the decision for yourself; call your little brigade friends see what they think. Better yet, why not ask Sam or Bobby? You were headed to Bobby's, weren't you? Oh well, no matter, not much left there," the demon simply stated. He smiled at the effect his last statement had on her. "You see we had to make sure that the old coot's library was put out of circulation. No need to worry, Bobby wasn't home; fortunate for him, unfortunate for us."

"Is that all you have to offer? A shaky speculation as to Dean's location and the news that Bobby's house was destroyed? Well, that's better than nothing. Steven, go ahead finish the exorcism. I have a phone call to make. Vampy might be interested in this information. Remember I promised him he gets to go in one piece."

"Thank you for your generosity, my lady" the demon said mockingly, bowing low at the waist.

"No need to thank me. Just remember this; if we cross paths again you won't be so lucky." She smiled as she heard the demons final scream. She didn't need to turn around to know that Steven had finished the job; she kept walking out into the night. When she reached the outer edge of the shooting range she drew her cell out of her pocket and dialed the preprogrammed number, "Vampy, it's Becca. Yes, we are ok here. I have something you might be interested in hearing. Is Sam nearby? Good. Have you ever heard of Stull Cemetery, in Stull, Kansas…"


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thank you for your review. I will see my nephew this weekend and will tell him you said hi. To those of you who are reading I thank you as well. I can say with all honesty that this group made the summer between season 3 and 4 much easier to bear and that many of us are still in contact with each other. That is one reason I love this show so much; it helped me meet my extended family. As Bobby once said, "Family don't end with blood." I hope you enjoy the next update. Here you meet Vampy (Vampysix) the one responsible for bringing us all together and Scorpio.

* * *

><p>Vampy carefully watched Sam as he listened to Becca repeat the information, about Dean, the demon had given her. A mixture of emotions danced across the man's face and his grip on the table tightened. When Vampy heard the wood splinter from the increased grip she nodded to her close friend, Scorpio, to come and lead Sam away from the conversation.<p>

Scorpio walked up behind Sam, gently placed a hand on his lower back and guided him to a chair off in a corner of the room. She sat in the chair next to his and felt her heart shudder at the look in his eyes. Her heart shattered when he spoke.

"He hasn't even been gone a day and already the stories are flying," he stated his voice flat, emotionless, as if he were afraid any show of emotion would break him, "Scorpio it's like they had planned this. They knew what you guys were up to and they planned this. Stokes and Ben are looking into that prospect out in Washington, while Chris and Katie are working out of Florida, not to mention everyone in-between. It's like they have us chasing our tails before we even really started.

Then there's what happened at Bobby's. Scorp, they burnt his house down. They tried to kill him by burning him in his own house. If we hadn't have shown up…." Sam's voice dropped off and he put his face in his hands as the emotions he had been holding back flooded him.

Scorpio sat there quietly and let her younger friend release what she knew he so desperately needed to. She was stunned when he stood; the chair held tight to his bottom in a vise like grip then slammed it back down on the floor in a fit of rage. The chair broke depositing Sam and its broken pieces on the floor. "Son of a," the hunter exclaimed before another fit of sobbing over took him.

Scorpio looked to Vampy and headed in her direction when she motioned for her. "I'm so frustrated right now," Scorpio blew out, "I want so bad to ease his pain, but there's nothing that will until we get his brother back or…" Scorp couldn't finish the sentence the thought of Sam ending his own life more than her already fragile psyche was willing to contemplate.

To her credit Vampy remained calm and for all intents and purposes unaffected by what was going on. Nothing was farther from the truth, on the inside she was just as wrecked as the rest of them, but she had taken on the mantle of General to this rag tag group and come Hell or high water she was going to lead them according to the trust they had given her.

Vampy tucked a stray strand of her blond hair back behind her ear, leaving her hand on her hand; her thumb rubbing her temple. "I know. Me too," she replied a rueful smile on her lips, "But, it won't come to that. We'll get Dean back. We haven't been working this long and this hard setting this up to let it all go to Hell before we even really start. Those bastards are playing with us. We played right into their hands. We allowed our emotions, our desperation to get to us. We wanted the answers so badly we jumped through every hop they set up. But," and her smile went from rueful to calculating, "I think Stull is the right place. Seems that Becca had an interrogation tool the rest of us didn't have and it may have been the one thing that made this demon tell us the truth. Not to mention the proximity of Stull to Lawrence. It's the best lead we have."

"Alright," Scorpio said, "So what do we do?"

"I'll you tell," Sam's voice answered. "We head to Stull. You said Becca and her nephew are in Dubuque at Stacy's," Sam waited for their answer before he continued; "Well we can head there tonight. If we drive straight through we'll make it sometime mid-afternoon tomorrow. We can rest up at Stacy's then head to Stull. What," Sam asked at the look the women were giving him.

"Nothing," Vampy started, "But, you know it's not a good idea for you to be out and about right now. Besides we need you here. What if that isn't the place and you're there and we find out the place is actually in California or something. No, Sam you really need to stay here. Scorp and some of the others can go check it out."

Uh, oh, Scorp thought when she caught site of Sam's patented bitch face. Sam huffed, "Look, Vampy you may be their General but you're not mine. I appreciate all you have done, but I need to go. You're right this is the best lead, based off the intel, that we've gotten. If it's not the place and we find out that it's in California, well then I guess I grab a plane; unlike some I'm not afraid to fly. I can't sit here and hide. I need to do something. He's MY brother."

With those last words Vampy's demeanor changed and she softly nodded. "Fine, Sam," she whispered, "I understand I really do. Scorpio will go with you; as will Maneth, Jen and Nirty. BabyAngel will meet you at Stacy's; I'll call her and send her that way. Sam, promise me that you won't do anything rash. These girls are soldiers. They are well prepared and they'll have your back. Trust them Sam. Dean does."

Vampy sullenly watched as an hour later four of her closest and most trusted soldiers piled themselves into the car that had once belonged, and still did, to the object of their rescue mission and headed out towards Stull, Kansas, with their obsessions brother behind the wheel and what hopefully would prove to be the location of the entrance that would lead them to Dean.

Once the car was out of sight she turned on her heels and headed back into the old house they were using as a temporary base. "Ok," she barked getting the attention of those who were holding down their headquarters, "It's been a long day. Those of you who are off duty try and get some rest, the rest of you carry on. In the morning I'm hoping we can get the R.V.'s loaded up and set to go. We need to be ready to leave at a moments notice. One of these leads will pan out and when it does I don't want to waste anytime having to get the mobile HQ set up. Understood? Good. If anyone needs me I'll be in the study."

Vampy headed off to the old study her mind racing. She had wanted to go with Sam and the others but she knew her place was here. She would get the troops and the mobile command in order. She knew that when the time came there wouldn't be any shortage of action. Yes, her place was here and when the time was right she would be able to join the fight.

She poured herself a glass of scotch and sat down on the oversized leather chair by the fireplace. Her gut told her that this last lead was the right one and she made a promise to herself and the man they had lost that they were coming and they would get him out. Exhaustion took over and she fell asleep with her feet tucked up and under her. That would be the last good nights sleep she would get until this ordeal was over.


End file.
